


One New Tweet

by PinkEasterEggs



Series: Message Alert [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Avengers, Humor, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Ned Leeds, Social Media, Superfamily (Marvel), Team as Family, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkEasterEggs/pseuds/PinkEasterEggs
Summary: ScarlettWitch @WandaMaxPeter’s favourite song is Umbrella by Rhianna send tweet4.9k retweets 7k likes|I am Iron Son @PeterRStarki only saw this because Ned retweeted it|I am Iron Son @PeterRStarki honestly have to say that i’m hurt you would expose me WandaPeter Stark gets Twitter and decides to troll (and get trolled) by his family





	One New Tweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this, it was so fun to do and i honesty might make a pt2 (if people want that) because it's so fun to write
> 
> (Ignore the likes and retweets numbers i just started putting random numbers so they might be a bit crazy)
> 
> (Also i tried to make the twitter handles be in bold but when i move my work from my computer to this website it takes it all away so sorry)

I am Iron Son 

@PeterRStark

My Dad listens to a lot of AC/DC

New York City | Born on 10 August 2001 | Joined today 

58 Following | 2 Followers

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

after 16 years i have finally been unleashed onto the internet 

|

Darth Ned @NedLeedz

Dude you finally did it!!!!!

|

It’s MJ to you @MJones

sup loser

Not Cap’s Sidekick @SamFalconWilson

@OfficialTonyStark @TheRealCap Did you know your kid has Twitter now?

80 retweets 20k likes

|

I am Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark

The nerve of that kid

|

Buck @Barnes

He better follow me

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

i’m so grounded lol

208 retweets 600 likes

I am Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark

What happened to waiting until you were 18 Peter? @PeterRStark

300k retweets 500k likes

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

i got bored?

65 retweets 700 likes

|

AvengersFan @IronManFan

Wrong answer

|

It’s MJ to you @MJones

Everyone pray for Peter

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

i’m not dead yet

|

I am Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark

Yet being the key word

210 retweets 600 likes

|

ScarlettWitch @WandaMax

oh now this is hilarious

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

my dads are so mad at me whoops

72 retweets 400k likes

That’s A Hawkeye @BadassBarton

@PeterRStark wanna give your favourite Uncle a shoutout?

40 retweets 409 likes

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

okay

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

@ColRhodes hey fav Uncle

504 retweets 30k likes

|

WarMachineRox @ColRhodes

Hey Peter

50k likes

|

That’s A Hawkeye @BadassBarton

You little shit

653 retweets 200k likes

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

@WandaMax do you remember when you used to use your powers to make me fly around the room??? good times

20k retweets 700k likes

|

Mr Steven Rogers @TheRealCap

Excuse me what? 

|

ScarlettWitch @WandaMax

Peter what part of ‘don’t let your dads find out’ did you seem to forget about?

200k likes

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

uhh all of it???

|

ScarlettWitch @WandaMax

smh

|

JOHN LOVES THE AVENGERS @CanIBeAnAvenger

I wish i was a part of this family

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

no u don’t lol

I identify as a Stark @BabyStarkdodododo

hi @PeterRStark

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

hi

38 retweets 121 likes

|

OMG PETER STARK HI @BabyStarkdodododo

i’m gonna die happy

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

red or blue? asking for a friend

100k retweets 200k likes

|

DarthNed @NedLeedz

Y not purple?

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

i like how you think

|

I am Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark

This should not be up for debate

500k likes

|

Not That Kind Of Dr @BruceBanner

Green.

40k retweets 600k likes

|

Buck @Barnes

I thought your favourite colour was black?

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

where did you get that from???

|

Buck @Barnes

You always wear black????

|

Not Cap’s Sidekick @SamFalconWilson

Now that’s the pot calling the kettle black

31 retweets 207k likes

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

sksksksksksk and i oop

488 retweets 10.3k likes

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

am i a vsco girl yet??

|

It’s MJ to you @MJones

Don’t do this.

BuzzFeed @Buzzfeed

10 Signs That Peter Stark has always been a vsco girl 

Link in bio

10.6k retweets 80.9k likes

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

finally some hard hitting journalism i can get behind

6.2k likes

ScarlettWitch @WandaMax

Peter’s favourite song is Umbrella by Rhianna send tweet

4.9k retweets 7k likes

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

i only saw this because Ned retweeted it

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

i honestly have to say that i’m hurt you would expose me Wanda

I am Iron Son 

@PeterRStark

My Dad listens to a lot of AC/DC

New York City | Born on 10 August 2001 | Joined last week 

58 Following | 3M Followers

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

i’ve been on twitter for a week and i’m already famous

520 retweets 3.8k likes

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

dad can’t catch these hands

I am Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark

Dear Twitter, do you believe it is unreasonable for me to ask my son to tidy his room considering it looks like WW3 transpired in there?

1.8k likes

|

AlphaMommy @MumLife

Of course not, a tidy room for a tidy life is what i always say!

|

DaVengers @ThorsGal

yo u know shit must be going down at the stark residence for TonyStark to tweet this out

|

Not Cap’s Sidekick @SamFalconWilson

That room is foul i went in there once and i vowed never again

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

y were you in my room ????

|

Not Cap’s Sidekick @SamFalconWilson

Because your Dads were talking about how gross it was and i wanted to see for myself

| 

Not Cap’s Sidekick @SamFalconWilson 

They were not lying

|

I am Iron Son @SamFalconWilson

that’s such an invasion of privacy!!!!

|

I Can Kick Your Ass @OfficialBlackWidow

Let’s not display this fight to the whole world, okay boys?

|

I am Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark

All i’m hearing here @PeterRStark is that you should go clean your room, capeesh?

6.9k likes

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

i hate u

7.1k retweets 500k likes

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

even tho i had a very public argument which is kinda embarrassing i’m also super proud that @OfficalBlackWidow ’s first tweet was made towards me

|

I Can Kick Your Ass @OfficialBlackWidow

Someone has to reign you in

3k retweets 2.6k likes

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

@TheRealCap pops can we go out for ice cream?

100k retweets 200k likes

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

my pops didn’t ignore me he just struggles with social media

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

to all those interested we did go for ice cream

| 

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

i got mint choc chip

DarthNed @NedLeedz

@PeterRStark PETER THE TRAILER FOR STAR WARS EPISODE 9 CAME OUT TODAY WE NEED TO GO SEE IT IN THE CIMENA WHEN IT COMES OUT

32 retweets 89 likes

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

duh!!!! i have it in my calendar and everything

4k likes

|

Don’t Assume My Jen-der @JennyWantsToBeAStark

we stan one (1) star wars nerd

| 

LightningFlash @FlashThompsonRocks

such dorks

|

It’s MJ to you @MJones

Do you hear that Flash? It’s the sound of you getting kicked off the Academic Decathlon team if you keep this up

80 retweets 121 likes

|

DarthNed @NedLeedz

MJ ur my hero

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

STORYTIME!! let’s set the scene on a summer two years ago where all the avengers were chilling in the Tower (1)

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

that summer i perfected the art of travelling around in the Tower’s vents (curtsey of Clint) so i decided to take it upon myself to pull practical jokes on everyone (2)

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

i made sure, in order for my plan to work, that i made everyone watch paranormal horror movies to make them more skittish and then for the next several days after i climbed around in the vents, making noises and trying to scare the shit outta everyone. this was everyone’s reactions: (3)

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

DAD: for all of dad’s ‘i ain’t scared of ghosts’ brave talk the man physically jumped and poured coffee all down himself when i started calling out his name from the vents. i’ll never forget how dad hopped around the lab with a coffee stain on his front (4)

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

POPS: pops was in the gym and he was about to throw a punch when i scared him so much that his footing slipped and he face slammed into the punching bag in front of him. he had a massive bruise for days and it was hilarious (5)

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

NAT: this one is anticlimactic. nat literally looked up at the vent BEFORE i even tried to scare her and went ‘hi peter’ (6)

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

CLINT: considering this man practically lived in our vents at one point it was very amusing to watch when he screamed and jumped up onto the kitchen counter. he even started doing karate moves that to this day make me cringe (7)

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

despite what you may hear i was smart enough to know not to scare bruce. the guy is a teddy bear but hulk aint no build-a-bear (8)

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

THOR: the best til last. i yelled out the guy’s name, hoping he would freak out but the guy just laughed and yelled LOKI IS THAT YOU and then upturned the entire Tower looking for his brother. he even thought my pet hamster could’ve been loki and started having a full ass convo with my pet as if poor Mr Fluffy was the god of mischief. i don’t think the little guy has been the same since (9)

Winter Wonderland @SnowQueen

hey @PeterRStark what is Bucky like in real person? he’s my fav and just wanted to know!

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

he’s annoying

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

he’s glaring at me right now from across the room, if i don’t tweet again in the next 5 minutes then it means i’ve died from his glare burning my skull

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

I’M ALIVE

30.8k retweets 78.2k likes

I am Iron Son 

@PeterRStark

My Dad listens to a lot of AC/DC

New York City | Born on 10 August 2001 | Joined two weeks ago 

60 Following | 10M Followers

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

everyone always asks me who my favourite Avenger is and i’ve always felt too shy to answer so for the first time i feel like i have enough confidence to tell ya’ll the truth

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

my fav Avenger is [drum roll please]

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

SPIDER-MAN

297k retweets 300.2k likes

|

I am Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark

Kid, Spider-Man isn’t an Avenger

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

he could be if you let him!!!!!!!!!

|

Peter Said Spidey Rights @SpiderFan

I agree i think Spider-Man deserves more recognition

|

Bi-derman @LoveSpidey

spidey is new york’s hidden gem

| 

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

that’s right!! spidey fans rise!! they can’t take us all!!

500k retweets 2.7k likes

|

I am Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark

Oh you have got to be kidding me.

I am Iron Son 

@PeterRStark

This is my voice one day after living with the Avengers

New York City | Born on 10 August 2001 | Joined last month 

62 Following | 15M Followers

Buck @Barnes

@PeterRStark What does your bio mean?

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

don’t worry about it gramps

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

i’ve been reading a lot conspiracies about earth being flat and now i’m questioning everyyythingg

4.7k likes

|

I am Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark

Kid, i’ve literally been to Space. Trust me Earth is round.

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

maybe that’s what they want you to believe 

|  
I am Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark

Sometimes i wonder if you were switched at birth

2.1k retweets 3.9k likes

|

ScarlettWitch @WandaMax

It sounds plausible

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

what kinda name is @WandaMax ??? it sounds like a tampon company 

|

ScarlettWitch @WandaMax

Oh yes because you, a 16 year old boy, knows so much about tampons

4.9k likes

DarthNed @NedLeedz

@PeterRStark where are you???

DarthNed @NedLeedz

@PeterRStark where are you???

DarthNed @NedLeedz

@PeterRStark where are you???

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

relax dude i’m running 5 mins late

4.9k likes

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

why didn’t u just text me like a normal person ??

|

DarthNed @NedLeedz

Because yesterday you said ‘Dont call or text me ever again Ned, Twitter is how i do things now’

390 retweets 2k likes

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

smh

Mr Steven Rogers @TheRealCap

My son is grounded for the next two weeks (or however long it takes for his attitude to adjust). He wanted all of you to know as he won’t be on Twitter for a while and didn’t want any of you to think he’d forgotten you.

367k retweet 2.8k likes

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

hey guys just updating to say uwu

|

Mr Steven Rogers @TheRealCap

Peter!! You’re still grounded!

|

I am Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark

How’re you Tweeting Pete? I have your phone and laptop beside me right now.

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

i may have hacked my old DS to log onto Twitter

|

It’s MJ to you @MJones

You should never reveal your secrets

|

I am Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark

Alright, hand it over kid.

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

my probation officers have finally set me free!!

390k retweets 2.1k likes

|

Peter’s My Bae @Kellz

You’re back!!

|

Iron Maiden @AC/DCmyPC

peter stans have finally come out of the DROUGHT

|

DarthNed @NedLeedz

Does that mean you’re free tonight??

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

movie night?!

Penny Loves Thor @PensAndPencils

hey @PeterRStark i’m just curious, what movie did you watch with your friend?

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

mean girls, so fetch!!

4.5k retweets 3.9k likes

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

so it turns out bucky has never seen mean girls so guess what i’m watching for the second time this week!!

407k retweets 4.9k likes

|

ScarlettWitch @WandaMax

r u at the Tower??? omw now!!

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

@PepperPottsCEO when you back in NY? miss my aunt :(

|

Virginia Potts @PepperPottsCEO

I’m back on Tuesday and don’t worry, i’ve already cleared my schedule to take you out for dinner the second i land :)

|

I am Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark

Uh what about me?

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

my dad and i are arguing so here are 5 reasons for why i’m the better Stark:

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

ONE: i’m better looking

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

TWO: i’m younger so i’ve got youth on my side

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

THREE: i’m pretty dang smart

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

FOUR: my music taste is SO MUCH better

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

FIVE: i’m more loveable

I am Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark

So it turns out Pete made a thread about why he’s better than me. Lo and behold my counter list:

|

I am Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark

ONE: My genes are the contributing factors into creating Peter’s face so his good looks are a curtsey of my very own

|

I am Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark

TWO: Youth ain’t everything— i’m like wine, i get better with age

|

I am Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark

THREE: The kid is more than ‘pretty dang smart’ but they call me a genius for a reason

|

I am Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark

FOUR: AC/DC, Led Zeppelin and Queen are classics so don’t fight me on my music taste kid

|

I am Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark

FIVE: I can’t argue with that

Buzzfeed @Buzzfeed

Turns out Peter and Tony Stark arguing on Twitter over who the better Stark is was all i never knew i wanted but needed.

Link in bio

Buck @Barnes

I can’t believe i’m doing this: On Wednesday’s we wear pink

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

yes bucky!!!

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

should i create a youtube channel? do a few day in the life vids?

|

Mr Steven Rogers @TheRealCap

No.

| 

I am Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark

Absolutely not.

|

Not Cap’s Sidekick @SamFalconWilson

Not if you want to die

|

That’s A Hawkeye @BadassBarton

If only the first video is us pranking everyone

|

Buck @Barnes

what’s a youtube?

|

ScarlettWitch @WandaMax

We can collab! 

What Are Those @PrincessShuri

if i get 100M retweets then @PeterRStark has to come back to Wakanda

40.4k retweets 90.9k likes

I am Iron Son retweeted 

What Are Those @PrincessShuri

if i get 100M retweets then @PeterRStark has to come back to Wakanda

100.3M retweets 110M likes

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

guess whose going to Wakanda during Easter Break!!

3.7k retweets 8.9k likes

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

i binged all of euphoria yesterday and i have no regrets

4.7k retweets 2M likes

|

Euphoria @euphoriaHBO

today will be a good day because of this

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

my friend @MJones looks just like rue its uncanny

|

It’s MJ to you @MJones

shut up loser

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

you could literally be twins

I am Cap’s Sidekick @SamFalconWilson

i changed my name because the truth needs to be revealed

I am Cap’s Sidekick @SamFalconWilson

i wear undies with cap’s face on them

I am Cap’s Sidekick @SamFalconWilson

i say sambucky rights

I am Cap’s Sidekick @SamFalconWilson

is that a bird? is that a plane? no it’s me stuck in a tree

I am Cap’s Sidekick @SamFalconWilson

i eat bird seeds for breakfast 

Not Cap’s Sidekick @SamFalconWilson

Ignore all the recent Tweets, my account was hacked. Sorry for anything said.

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

ohhh nooo who could’ve done that?

|

Not Cap’s Sidekick @SamFalconWilson

You little shit

I am Iron Son 

@PeterRStark

This is my voice one day living with the Avengers

New York City | Born on 10 August 2001 | Joined 3 months ago 

64 Following | 20M Followers

I am Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark

Peter Stark everyone

[picture of Peter asleep with his head in a book]

5.7k retweets 33.2M likes

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

why are u so obsessed with me?

45.9k retweets 100M likes

|

I am Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark

You reference Mean Girls one more time and you’re grounded.

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

hey guys so i’m gonna do a Q&A for the next 30 mins— send your questions in and i’ll answer!!

|

HI PETER @BishopKatez

What’s it like being Captain America and Iron Man’s son?

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

i guess kinda weird but they aren’t cap and iron man to me they’re just my two embarrassing dads

|

I LOVE YOU @3000pizzas

Is your favourite colour really black?

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

no it’s actually red

|

AVENGER MATERIAL @Thorshammer

who is cooler?? cap or iron man??

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

neither

|

Red sparkles @jumpingjacks

You and Wanda seem close, do you consider her a close friend?

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

wanda is like my sister

|

BillBob @avengerfanz

Is Spider-Man really your favourite Avenger/ Super-hero?

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

nah thor is my favourite (although i am a major fan of bruce banner— not hulk, banner)

|

Ken Wants To Marry Nat @WidowLover

which avenger would u turn to if you ever need help (not including your parents)

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

tough one. i would turn to each of the avengers differently: NAT i would go to just for some company/ if i wanna learn how to kick some1 ass, CLINT i would go to for a laugh, BRUCE i would go to for help with homework or if hurt, THOR i would go to for cool stories

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

honourable mentions: WANDA i would go to to watch movies, PEPPER i go to for help if in trouble, HAPPY i go to if i wanna annoy some1, SAM i go to if i need my spirits lifted, BUCKY i go to for a nice hug, RHODEY i go to for all the above

|

tweet tweet @twittergal

whats your fav vine?

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

I KNOW YOU WERE HANGING OUT WITH KAITLYN YESTERDAY

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

R-REBECCA IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

*shoots*

|

Edna Mode @pullyouselftogether

What’s the best prank you played on your Dads?

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

one time i poured ketchup all over me, laid down and pretended to be dead. let’s just say there were a lot of tears n yelling & i was grounded afterwards

|

pitch perfect 3 is bad fight me @accavocalist

where do you live

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

nice try

|

waiting for peter to propose @harrietstark

do you have a girlfriend?

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

no

|

waiting for peter to propose @harrietstark

do you want one

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

i think that’s enough q&a’s for now

I am Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark

I know ‘fan-girling’ is a thing but my son is 16 years old so please keep the comments sent to him law-abiding and censored

2.7M retweets 38M likes

TMZ @tmz

TONY STARK DEMANDS TWITTER CENSOR COMMENTS MADE ABOUT HIS UNDERAGE SON

Link in Bio

3.6k retweets 38.7k likes

Buzzfeed News @BuzzfeedNews

The fact that Peter Stark is an underage kid, receiving dozens of R-rated tweets from fans is quite frankly disgusting 

Link in Bio

2.9k retweets 100k likes

Not Cap’s Sidekick @SamFalconWilson

The fact that the lil shit has managed to build up an empire of fans when he’s only been on Twitter for 2 months just proves that the younger generation are a) chaotic and b) horny as hell

|

Mr Steven Rogers @TheRealCap

Please delete this.

E! News @enews

The amount of R-rated comments Peter Stark receives is just living proof of how dangerous social media can be for the younger generation

4.7k retweets 21k likes

I Can Kick Your Ass @OfficialBlackWidow

To everyone sending sexual comments to my nephew, whether you’re a teenage girl/ boy with a crush or an older person with severe issues, either stop now or you’ll understand why my Twitter handle is what it is.

Buzzfeed @Buzzfeed

10 Reasons Why Everything Happening With Peter Stark On Twitter Is Bringing To Light A Serious Social Media Issue That Needs To Become A Serious Debate

Link in Bio

9.8k retweets 1M likes

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

after the events of the past few weeks, my dads & i have decided to fund a hotline for any underage social media users who feel threatened or receive disturbing messages

4.5M retweets 8M likes

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

check out STARK INDUSTRIES official website for more information about H.E.L.P.P

SI Official @StarkIndustriesGlobal

Be sure to check out SI’s official website for all information concerning H.E.L.P.P, which is set to be released next month.

[Link to webiste]

6M retweets 33M likes

Not looking for drama @shygirl

@PeterRStark @OfficialTonyStark @StarkIndustriesGlobal

What does H.E.L.P.P stand for? Loving this idea btw!

|

SI Official @StarkIndustriesGlobal

H.E.L.P.P stands for Hotline for Endangered Lives Protection Programme! Pleased you are fond of the idea.

TMZ @tmz

STARK INDUSTRIES NEWLY RELEASED H.E.L.P.P IS FINALLY HERE AND THE SUPPORT FROM THE PUBLIC IS OVER-WHELMING

25.3k retweets 2.9M likes

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

these past few months have been crazy, cant wait for life to go back to normal 

4.8k retweets 31k likes

|

Darth Ned @NedLeedz

You’re Cap and Iron Man’s son . . . is your life ever normal?

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

can you not attack me for like 5 minutes???

I am Iron Son 

@PeterRStark

This is my voice one day living with the Avengers

New York City | Born on 10 August 2001 | Joined six months ago 

65 Following | 37M Followers

pinned tweet  
I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

GREETINGS FROM WAKANDA

[selfie of Peter and Shuri]

2.7M retweets 20.2M likes

What Are Those @PrincessShuri

Peter just asked my brother what it feels like to be a Furry smh

5.9k retweets 34.8k likes

Scarlett Witch @WandaMax

@PeterRStark has been home for no more than 30 minutes and he’s already bugging me— please Wakanda take him back

|

King T’Challa @RealBlackPanther

No.

Arrows And Hearts @ColleenArcher

@BadassBarton You’re my favourite Avenger! Just wanted you to know x

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

i think you’re the first person to ever say that— like ever

It’s MJ to you @MJones

These two nerds are trying the Tide Pod Challenge months too late

|

I am Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark

This better not be true! Peter Stark answer your phone!

3.9k likes

ScarlettWitch @WandaMax

The worst part about Peter being grounded means he’s around the house to annoy me more

2.1k likes

WarMachineRox @ColRhodes

On this day 16 years ago, Peter Stark was brought into our lives. 16 years on and we’re all still suffering. The circumstances were sad but i’m happy you’re here to annoy me everyday. Happy Welcome To The Family Day to my favourite nephew

[picture of young peter]

9.9k retweets 45.8k likes

|

ParksAndWreck @PerkinsFan

but today isn’t peter’s birthday????

|

TraceyBeakerIsMe @ThatMoronJustine

@PeterRStark what does this mean?

|

JonathanHammer @MijolnirIsCool

Peter’s twitter says he was born 10 Aug which isn’t for ages??

|

ILPS @ILovePeterStark

the peter stark fanbase is in CHAOS right now

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

i’m only addressing this because my phone is blowing up (1)

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

basically on this day 16 years ago, my bio mum & stepdad died in a plane crash (2)

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

my dad didn’t know about me until social services called & told him what had happened, a quick paternity test later & he realised that he did in fact now have a 6 month son to care for (3)

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

dad accepted his parental rights to me & now we call this day (the day i legally became a stark) Welcome To The Family Day (4)

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

@ColRhodes Uncle Rhodey i did not give permission for that picture i look UgLy

|

WarMachineRox @ColRhodes

You look adorable. You still do.

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

ew

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

do u remember back at the stark expo ’10 when all those hammer drones went crazy? wild man

5.8k retweets 23k likes

|

I am Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark

Do you remember being grounded for months afterwards because you put on an Iron Man helmet and tried to fight them off?

Buck @Bucky

@PeterRStark i just checked and you still don’t follow me?

4.2k retweets 11.3k likes

|

WinterHoe @Jinglemabels

ooooooohhhhhh peter is in trouble now

|

Lover is the best album of the century @TSwizfan

Love this!

|

It’s MJ to you @MJones

y don’t u follow bucky loser @PeterRStark

Mr Steven Rogers @TheRealCap

Peter, follow Bucky now. These awkward silence dinners are getting on my nerves. @PeterRStark

6.3k retweets 31.2k likes

I’m In Me Moms Car @BrumBrum

i just checked and peter stark still doesn’t follow bucky!!! the plot thickens 

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

bucky just came into my room, ATTACKED ME & STOLE MY PHONE

39.4k retweets 1M likes

|

Buck @Bucky

That is what you get when you don’t follow your Uncle.

|

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

blocked

| 

Buck @Bucky

DON’T YOU DARE

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

just took a buzzed quiz & it told me thor was my favourite avenger

7.2k likes

|

I am Iron Man @OfficialTonyStark

Keep trying, you’ll get the correct one (me) eventually 

Not Cap’s Sidekick @SamFalconWilson

@Bucky is a bitch. B-I-C-T-H. I said what i said.

1k retweets 1.3k likes

|

Buck @Bucky

Did the kid hack you AGAIN?

|

Not Cap’s Sidekick @SamFalconWilson

No

I am Iron Son @PeterRStark

no matter what twitter says, i love everyone in my family equally (except @SamFalconWilson)

4k likes

|

Not Cap’s Sidekick @SamFalconWilson

Why you little—

**Author's Note:**

> i love twitter


End file.
